


Keep Quiet

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Sex, Caught, Keep Quiet, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eret and Fundy decide to hangout one day but it doesn't go according to plan.(based off that one twitter drawing)
Relationships: Eret/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 528





	Keep Quiet

Fundy sighed as Wilbur interrogated Eret. Eret wasn’t Fundy’s dad but he sure as hell acted like it. Fundy told him that him and Eret were together and Wilbur demanded to know every part of their relationship and it just annoyed him.

Fundy had been living with Wilbur for a few months since he was brought to l’manberg and Wilbur knew Eret all too well. That didn’t mean that Wilbur liked Eret though. It became clear that Wilbur had a strong dislike for Eret but Fundy didn’t know why. Neither of the two would tell him.

Grumbling, Fundy listened intently to every question Wilbur was asking but one made his face red.

“Have you two had sex yet?”

Fundy couldn’t help but stare at Wilbur like he was crazy. He was really bold to be asking a question like that.

Eret stopped for a second and shook his head. Fundy buried his face in his hands. There was no way Wilbur would believe that.

Fundy just wanted the questions to end so he could take him to his room. Fundy wasn’t even planning anything, he genuinely just wanted to cuddle but now his mind was plagued with the idea of him getting wrecked while Wilbur was just down the hall. He bit his lip and noticed how Wilbur sighed.

“Alright. Just don’t do anything I wouldn't do.”

Wilbur walked up to his room, leaving the two boys alone together. They walked up to Fundy’s room like they normally would but Fundy was having trouble hiding his half hard dick.

Once they were in the room, Fundy pushed Eret onto the bed and straddled his lap.

Eret immediately got the hint and smirked. Fundy whined and grinded his hips onto Eret’s to get some sort of friction.

“You sure you wanna do this, pup? Wilbur’s room is right down the hall.” Eret whispered but it was just loud enough for Fundy to hear. Fundy nodded eagerly and continued to act like a mutt in heat, grinding his hips, trying to get as much friction as he could.

A smirk found its way onto Eret’s lips as he grabbed Fundy’s hips and thrusted his hips to meet Fundy’s grinding which made the shorter of the two moan quietly.

“Can’t believe my little slut wants me to fill his tight hole while his roommate is home. Dumb cum slut.” Fundy moaned at Eret’s words which were laced with lust and need.

Eret kept one hand on Fundy’s hips and the other reached for his jeans. He was quick to pull them down just enough for his hole to be free. “Here.” Eret mumbled pulling Fundy’s shirt up. Fundy bit it as Eret worked on Fundy’s chest. It had been a while since they had done anything so the marks Eret had previously left were no longer there. Eret knew all of Fundy’s weak spots which made him nip at his nipples. Fundy was a very loud person so it would be fun to watch him struggle to keep quiet. Eret pulled away from Fundy’s chest and unbuckled his belt.

He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his throbbing cock which was pressed against Fundy’s shirt now.

Normally Eret would prep Fundy but he wanted to have fun tonight. He knew Fundy enjoyed a small amount of pain.

“No prep tonight pup. You’re gonna ride me.”

“But-” Fundy tried to counter but the glare he got from Eret made him melt immediately. “Be sure to keep quiet, slut. I know how loud you can be.”  
Fundy positioned himself over his boyfriends dick and slowly brought himself down, feeling it at a deeper angle than any other time they had done this. He let out a moan and Eret was quick to place a hand over his mouth. There were tears forming in Fundy’s eyes from the burn of being stretched without prep but he liked the burn.

“You wouldn’t want us to get caught, right?”

Fundy shook his head but the idea of getting caught was just too appealing to him. Still he attempted to keep his voice down and he brought his body up before slamming it back down. 

Eret groaned quietly. The sight in front of him was absolutely gorgeous. Fundy had tears in his eyes, a red face, and lust filled eyes. It was absolutely gorgeous. Fundy continued to ride Eret at a pace that wouldn’t make him moan too loud but every now and again, Eret would force Fundy down on his cock which caused the fox boy to stifle a loud moan.

Everything felt hot and Fundy felt amazing.

Then there were footsteps approaching the door and Eret was quick to pull Fundy’s blanket over the two to hide what was happening.

“You two doing alright in here?”

Fundy froze and pulled himself closer to Eret. He didn’t say a word and simply held onto the taller man. His heart was racing but he was so aroused. “Yeah, we’re fine.” Just as Eret spoke, Fundy felt him raise the youngers hips and force him back down. He just barely suppressed that moan as he grinded against Eret which caused the olders breath to hitch.

“Okay...I’m heading out for the day. Just thought I’d let you know.” Eret nodded and waited until he heard Wilbur leave the house entirely to pull Fundy off of his cock, the tip being the only thing still inside and pushing him back down, hitting his prostate. Fundy let out the loudest moan he could as Eret fucked him. Fundy couldn’t feel his hips anymore due to the abuse of his sweet spot but he knew he would be cumming soon. “Eret, Eret, Eret- Cum in me. Fill me up. Breed me- please, please, please, please-” Fundy rambled before Eret pulled him into a kiss. Eret brought his hand to the youngers dick and began stroking it which left Fundy a moaning mess just before he came on Eret’s hand and chest.

Eret thrusted into Fundy a few more times before he filled him up with his seed. Neither of the boys moved as they took a moment to catch their breaths.

Eret was the first of the two to speak up, “Wilbur won’t be back for a while. Wanna go for round two?”

“Fuck. yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I finally have an ao3! That's literally it- I don't know how this website works.


End file.
